


Saturn- Sick Day

by Rainydaysunrise



Series: Saturn one shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Castiel is sick and can't sleep.To the couch.Little does she know, Dean is awake too.





	Saturn- Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, explanation time:
> 
> I'm not abandoning Saturn. By any means. It's been hard to write it, guessing where I started off so strong and then I couldn't make them move or really do anything. So there will likely be a time jump or something through the series. I might post them as separate chapters, I don't know. I haven't fully decided on anything. But I really love writing this and I'm so thankful for all the positive comments and kudos that you all have sent. I hope you all have a lovely day and enjoy them!
> 
> (I'll also post this note in the other's too.)
> 
>  
> 
> Other things, I literally just wanted a reason to write something cute with them. No spoilers for the rest. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if I've EVER mentioned this, but my face claim for female Castiel is MK from orphan black... I know, sorry.

Castiel couldn’t sleep. Her eyes were dry and her head felt like it was full of cotton. 

Dean had told her that she had a cold and needed to stay in bed.

But she was too anxious, too pent up. 

Dean also called that being impulsive. Or something. 

But regardless, she couldn’t help herself as she threw off the covers and got out of bed. 2 in the morning and dammit, she could not sleep.

Grabbing the bundle of pink bedding, she dragged it down the hallway; stopping once to cough into the fluffy comforter.

God, she felt horrible. 

The couch it was. 

She didn’t know that Dean was up, on his way behind her to get something drink and watching in tired amusement as he struggled and swore all of the way to the living room.

He did not say anything when she threw everything onto the floor and opened the sofa bed.

He did not say anything when she picked up the mountain of comforters and pillows and dropped them onto the mattress. 

He didn’t even chuckle when she crawled into the blankets like a bear going into hibernation. 

Instead, he kept quiet and walked into the kitchen to get himself water and her some tea. Peppermint, because it was good when you were sick. Sammy had taught him that.

Walking back to the living room, he put her tea on the table and crawled into the mass of fluff beside her. 

She sighed and turned over, snuggling into his shoulder sleepily.  
“I couldn’t sleep either.” 

“Mmm….”

Both of them lay like that, him rubbing her back and pushing sweaty hair out of her face. Her, asleep and curled up into him.

Dean smiled, sick or not, she was still Cas. His Cas.

And slowly, he fell asleep too. Knowing that whatever cold she had, he would have in the morning.

And it would be worth it.


End file.
